


Kissing Booth

by nzwijacz18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nzwijacz18/pseuds/nzwijacz18
Summary: Some of this might remind some of you of She’s the Man. You just graduated but you still volunteered for the carnival and your roommate who was in charge has placed you at the kissing booth again. Dean Winchester was only going to go to pick on Cas but when he finds himself sitting in front of you he can’t help but freeze up. After your relief comes you find yourself facing what to do with the feelings from the kiss racing through you.





	Kissing Booth

“And (Y/N) will man the kissing booth for us today,” Charlie said with a smirk. She knew you hated the booth, the last two years you’d worked it you’d ended up with someone’s gum in your mouth and had your lip bitten, more than once.

You waited until Charlie finished handing out the rest of the assignments before you pulled her away. “We talked about this, you were going to put me on the bounce house or some food thing.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get a break, but all of the other women and men volunteers are in some form of a relationship and their significant other wouldn’t look too kindly on them kissing a bunch of strangers.”

“So I’m being punished because I’m still single?”

“Chin up (Y/N/N).” Charlie turned you to the booth. “Look at that line of people.”

You looked at the line of men and women waiting for you and Cas, who you were partnered up with. You would get through it, you managed the last two years, but what you didn’t know if you would get through was the fact that being single was now a punishment. Even though you’d just graduated you were expected to volunteer because of the several organizations you’d been part of. You could have fought your assignment but you also knew that Charlie really couldn’t put anyone else over there, except for Cas, who was just as single as you.

“Hey, (Y/N),” Cas called out waving at you when you approached. “Three years in a row pretty lucky huh?”

“Cas, you’ve fainted several times while doing this. Every time a girl even gets close to you you tense up.”

He ran a hand through his hair, his cheeks turning a nice shade of pink. “I’ve… I don’t…”

The laugh escaped from deep within. “You’re too cute.” You looped your arm through his and made your way up the steps to the chairs that were waiting for you. Cas had been your friend since you went to college and while you didn’t run in the exact same social circles you always managed to get together a couple times a week to catch up with each other.

Cas plopped on the chair and crossed his arms. “(Y/N/N), my roommates are going to probably swing by to give me hell for doing this again.”

You rolled your eyes, whatever those Winchester boys had in mind, you knew you could handle. “I don’t know why you live with those bullies.”

“For the same reason you live with Charlie, they only pick on us because they love us.” Cas rolled his shoulders, sitting up straight. “You ready for this?”

You squared your shoulders, putting on your game face. “Let’s do this.”

You made it through two kisses before a guy forcefully shoved his tongue in your mouth. You had to fight the urge to punch him because you knew it could prevent that diploma from appearing in the mail. You pushed on his chest until he backed up and when he did poked your finger hard in his chest. “If you ever try that again, I’ll have you thrown out of here so fast.” The guy fumbled over an apology before stumbling out, off the short stage you were sitting on.

\-----

Dean bounced from foot to foot. This line was longer than most of the rides. He couldn’t remember why he decided to show up to the college carnival since he’d graduated already but when he saw Cas sitting up on that stage he started to laugh and remember. He’d come with Sam to tease their long term friend and roommate about working the kissing booth, again. Plus he’d hoped to catch a glimpse of Cas’ cute friend, you.

“Would you stop that?” Sam asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “You’re making me nervous.”

“Why, we’re just giving Cas some shit, and if he faints that’ll be even better.” Dean laughed but stopped bouncing.

“He’s nervous enough, he doesn’t need your shit today too”

“Doesn’t explain why you’re nervous.”

Sam looked up ahead and spotted Jess waiting in line, flinging her hands about as she told some story to her friends. “Jess is here.”

“You still haven’t moved on that? Come on buddy, you just finished freshman year, don’t be such a pansy.”

Sam punched Dean’s arm. “Jerk.”

“Bitch,” Dean said while rubbing his burning arm. He glanced up and realized he was finally close enough to give Cas hell but then he spotted you. Your lips were pressed up against some other dude and, for some reason he couldn’t figure out, his stomach churned. Was he… jealous?

Why on earth would he be? He’d known you for almost four years, thanks to Cas, but he really didn’t spend that much time with you. You spent more time at the library, or at campus events, while he spent his time at the bars and working. The only time he really spent with you was when you went to their place to watch a movie or if the whole group got dinner together. He was drawn to you, that much he couldn’t deny, but he had no reason to be jealous. All he did with you was some harmless flirting, which he knew annoyed you.

“It’s two dollars,” a voice said, interrupting Dean’s brooding.

Dean pulled his wallet out and sat down across from you. “(Y/L/N).”

“Winchester.”

“How’s it going over there Cas?” Dean glanced over and noted the deep red spread across his friend's neck and the green hue covering his face. “You’re looking a little sick.”

You reach out and take Dean’s face in your hands. “Leave Cas alone, at least he volunteers. All you’ve done is come each year to mock him. Now, did you pay the two dollars to pick on Cas or to kiss a woman?”

Dean was frozen. For the first time since he was sixteen he was nervous around a woman, scared to kiss her. Your lips touched his and he seemed to slowly melt, his right hand moving up to cup the back of your neck. He deepened the kiss and, unlike every other guy who tried to stick their tongues in your mouth, you went with it.

You pulled a breath away, unsure if your heart was pounding because of the green eyes in front of you or interruption of the alarm signaling time was up. “Thanks for making an appearance and deciding to help our small school.”

Dean stood up, trying not to let your quick brush off affect him. “Anything I can do to help.”

As Sam sat down in front of you you smiled. This was a friendly face and while you didn’t always spend time with him you liked him because he was similar to you. “Hey there.”

Sam smiled, “Hey, (Y/N).”

“(Y/N)!” You turned and found Jess coming up the stairs. “I’m your relieve.”

You turned back to Sam and mouthed a quick sorry, feeling awful for the poor kid turning bright red in front of you. You stood up and gave Jess a hug before leaving the booth. You’d barely stepped off the stage when you were pulled into an embrace. You peered up and found those green eyes piercing yours.

“Dean, what the hell?”

“Did you really think I was going let you go after that kiss up there?”

You pushed yourself out of Dean’s arms and crossed your own arms over your chest. “We were in the moment.”

“You didn’t seem to kiss any of your other paying suitors like you did me.”

Scowling, you took a step towards him, poking him in the chest. “You arrogant, asinine, stubborn-”

Dean cut you off, sealing his lips with yours. You could call him all the names you wanted if it meant he got to do this again. You pushed away and moved to slap him but he caught your wrist. “I’m not going to apologize because I don’t think I have anything to apologize for. However, I will try to refrain from doing this again.”

Your heart sunk, the pit in your stomach grew, for some reason you were… disappointed. You’d been the one to put a stop to this but you weren’t really sure why. You watched Dean walk away and felt like you needed to go after him, but what would you say? You’d just pushed him away, for reasons you can’t even decipher. Sure, you didn’t know him that well but you’d known him for almost four years. Plus he was best friends with Cas so that had to mean something. You wiped your palms on your pants before you took off after him.

“Dean!”

Dean stopped and smiled but he didn’t turn to look at you. He waited until you were standing in front of him, blocking his path. “What’s up (Y/N)?”

“Look, when you sat down in front of me I knew I had to kiss you but what I didn’t anticipate was enjoying it. I’ve always found you annoying, over the top, etc. but perhaps this is something that I’m willing to explore.”

“Perhaps?”

“Do you want to go get some food or not?”

Dean draped his arm across your shoulders and pulled you close. “Do you think they have any pie?”


End file.
